elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Sawbones194/Der ultimative The Elder Scrolls Lore-Guide
thumb|center|700px Das Original stammt aus dem Apokrypha-Blog und wurde unter Namensnennung-Keine Bearbeitung 2.0 veröffentlicht: Namensnennung — Sie müssen angemessene Urheber- und Rechteangaben machen, einen Link zur Lizenz beifügen und angeben, ob Änderungen vorgenommen wurden. Diese Angaben dürfen in jeder angemessenen Art und Weise gemacht werden, allerdings nicht so, dass der Eindruck entsteht, der Lizenzgeber unterstütze gerade Sie oder Ihre Nutzung besonders. Keine Bearbeitungen — Wenn Sie das Material remixen, verändern oder darauf anderweitig direkt aufbauen dürfen Sie die bearbeitete Fassung der Materials nicht verbreiten. Jedwede Änderungswünsche MÜSSEN mit dem Autoren Sawbones194 / David Schwamborn vorher abgesprochen und dessen Erlaubnis eingeholt werden. Unerlaubte Bearbeitungen werden, ohne Rücksichtnahme und Sichtung entfernt. Das gilt für alle User, jedes Ranges oder Aufgabenbereiches! ---- Wenn ihr diese Zeilen hier lest, seid ihr höchstwahrscheinlich interessiert an den The Elder Scrolls Spielen. Und wenn dem so ist, könntet ihr euch auch etwas für die Lore, also die Hintergrundgeschichte und das Szenario der Spiele interessieren. Doch wenn man anfängt sich für die Elder Scrolls Lore zu interessieren, wird man auf viel neues und auch verwirrendes treffen. Dieser Guide, der in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Elder Scrolls Wikia entstand und dort auch zu finden ist, bietet euch einen erstklassigen Einstieg in die Lore von The Elder Scrolls. Wer sich in die Welt der Elder Scrolls Games begibt, wird förmlich erschlagen von der unfassbar detaillierten Lore dieses so umfangreichen Universums. Man wird zugebombt mit Namen, Daten und Ereignissen und weiß oft gar nicht, wo man am besten anfangen sollte. Die Lösung: Dieser Guide! Wer diesen Guide liest und beendet, hat einen großen und wichtigen Schritt auf dem Weg gemacht, das Universum, in dem die Spiele spielen, zu verstehen. Dadurch erweitert man sogar den Spielspaß der Games, weil man Andeutungen, Referenzen und der gleichen aus der Lore erkennt. Anfangen möchte ich mit einigen Grundsätzen der Elder Scrolls Lore! Grundsätze der Lore thumb|center|400px Die Elder Scrolls Lore ist besonders, weil sie einigen besonderen Grundsätzen folgt: Der unzuverlässige Erzähler Der Großteil der Elder Scrolls Lore wird durch Charaktere aus demUniversum vermittelt. Dazu möchte ich einfach mal Lawrence Schick, Lead Loremaster für Elder Scrolls Online zitieren (Übersetzung stammt von mir): Elder Scrolls ist anders als die meisten Fantasy-Kampagnen, richtig? Ich meine, das grundsätzliche Paradigma, wie bei George R. R. Martin mit Westeros, Tolkien mit Mittelerde und die bekannten Dungeons and Dragons Welten der Forgotten Realms oder die Welt von Greyhawk. Alle bekamen einige Lore-Väter, die alles entschieden und bestimmten: "so ist es" Elder Scrolls - Tamriel - folgt nicht diesem Paradigma. In Elder Scrolls wird die ganze Lore durch Offenbarungen vermittelt, von den Leuten, die im Spiel leben, in der Welt der Spiele und auf deren Grundlage ihrer Überzeugungen.Es spielt also keine Rolle, was es ist, es bedeutet. Was ist die Bedeutung dieses Mittels, was bedeuten diese Worte? Nun ... es ist keine Welt wie die unsrige. In einer Welt wie der unsrigen, wo man der Wissenschaft vertrauen kann und sagen: "Nun, ja, die Menschen haben unterschiedliche Überzeugungen." Dies ist eine Welt des Mythos, wo die Realität tatsächlich veränderbar ist, wo sich die göttlichen Wesen verändern können, und dass die Vorstellung, dass es eine objektive Realität hinter all diesen Meinungen der verschiedenen Menschen gibt, nicht unbedingt der Fall in der Welt von Tamriel ist. Quelle: ESO Live - Episode 15 Das bedeutet, dass die Informationen, die wir zur Lore bekommen, durch die Ansichten der Erzähler, sei es In-Universe, In-Game oder der wirklichen Autoren bei Bethesda, beeinflusst werden. Zu fast jedem Thema gibt es unzählige Ansichten, Meinungen und Glaubensrichtungen. Das lässt die Elder Scrolls Lore eben so natürlich wirken. Daher sollte man sich immer mehrere Quellen für Lore-Informationen suchen. Am besten aus verschiedenen Kulturen. Verschiedene Autoren Dadurch, dass The Elder Scrolls nicht nur von einem einzigen Autoren, wie es bei vielen Universen sonst der Fall ist, entworfen wurde, gibt es viele verschiedene Elemente, Stile aber auch Widersprüche. Das gibt dem Universum eine gewisse Natürlichkeit, weil es eben, wie der unzuverlässige Erzähler, verschiedene Aspekte zu fast jedem Thema ermöglicht. Dadurch werden die Autoren gezwungen, sich mit Konzepten ihrer Kollegen zu beschäftigen und diese mit ihren eigenen, dem jeweiligen Lore-Thema vielleicht sogar unbefassten Augen zu beschäftigen, was neue Ansichten ermöglicht. Referenzen Das Elder Scrolls Universum hat unfassbar viele Referenzen. Es ist, für jedes Fantasy-Universum von essenzieller Wichtigkeit, das man gute Referenzen hat. Es ist faktisch unmöglich ein völlig neues, referenzloses Universum zu erstellen, ohne dass es von den eigenen Erfahrungen und Vorlieben in irgendeiner Art und Weise beeinflusst wird. Daher sollte man sich direkt auf die Referenzen konzentrieren um diese so gut wie möglich in das eigene Universum einzubauen, und genau das macht Elder Scrolls so gut. Besonders fernöstliche Religion ist im Aurbis allgegenwärtig. Vivec ist ganz klar eine wandelnde Referenz zu Ardhanarishvara, dem androgynen Aspekt von Shiva. Auch das Konzept von Kalpa stammt aus dem Buddhismus und dem Hinduismus. Aber auch Themen von Aleister Crowley finden immer wieder in Elder Scrolls Verwendung. Elder Scrolls nutzt eben Referenzen als Inspiration und keine Fantasy als Referenz. Doch nun mal ein kleines FAQ zur Lore selbst: FAQ thumb|center|400px Was ist Lore / Kanon? Lore, oder der kleinere Bruder Kanon umfasst die Hintergrundgeschichte eines fiktiven Universums. Es umfasst Legenden, Fakten, Theorien und Kulturen. Es ist quasi das, was ein fiktives Werk zu einem fiktiven Universum macht. Es ist die allumfassende Hintergrundgeschichte. Wie lerne ich die Lore? Als erstes solltet ihr euch diesen Guide hier durchlesen. Er wird euch anleiten und euch die gröbsten Fakten erläutern. Jedoch gibt es noch mehr Wege die Lore dieses fantastischen Universums kennen zu lernen: * Lest die Bücher! In jedem Elder Scrolls Spiel gibt es unzählige Bücher, welche euch die Lore des Universum näher bringt. Wenn ihr ein Buch findet, nehmt euch etwas Zeit und lest es. Dadurch werdet ihr einen Großteil der Lore erfahren. * Speichert das deutsche Elder Scrolls Wiki in eure Lesezeichen. Es ist einer der deutschen Quellen für alle Arten der Lore rund um Elder Scrolls. * Lest das unten befindliche Lore-FAQ. Hier findet ihr viel Grundwissen zur Lore. * Speichert euch das TESLore Subreddit (Englisch) in eure Lesezeichen! Hier treffen sich die Lorekundigen aus aller Welt um sich über das Elder Scrolls Universum auszutauschen. Hier kann man alle Fragen stellen, Apokryphas posten und diskutieren. Welche Formen der Lore gibt es? In Elder Scrolls ist nichts wirklich einfach. Auch die Hintergrundgeschichte nicht. Die Lore lässt sich dabei in verschiedenen Punkten aufteilen: * Ingame-Lore: Die Fakten die in den Spielen und den offiziellen Produkten von Elder Scrolls vermittelt werden. Dazu zählen Bücher, Games, Guides und so weiter. * Out-of-Game Lore: Die Lore, die über inoffizielle Wege vermittelt werden. Dazu zählen Interviews mit Entwicklern. Roleplays mit Entwicklern. Forenposts von Entwicklern und der gleichen. Eine gute Quelle für solche Out-of-Game Texte ist mal wieder das das Elder Scrolls Wiki. Was hat es mit FanFictions, Apokryphas und C0DAs auf sich? Als Bethesda noch ein kleiner Entwickler war, haben sich die Autoren der Games mit den Fans in den offiziellen Foren ausgetauscht. Viele Teile der Lore wurden von Fans inspiriert oder gar kreiert. Daraus entstand eine große Community über fankreierte Inhalte und Lore. Über die Jahre hinweg wurden diese FanFics in verschiedene Kategorien sortiert. Darunter zählen zum Beispiel die Apokryphas. Apokrypha sind Fantexte mit besonderem Fokus auf die Lore. Sie haben nur selten eine wirkliche Story und konzentrieren sich darauf, bekannten Lore-Fakten mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu geben, sie in ein neues Licht zu rücken oder sie zu verändern. C0DAs sind dabei am ehesten mit der Königsdisziplin zu vergleichen. Durch Michael Kirkbrides (bisher unveröffentlichten) Comic C0DA wurde die Lore-Welt der Elder Scrolls ziemlich auf den Kopf gestellt. Am ehesten lässt sich das Konzept von C0DA mit Romeo und Julia und West Side Story vergleichen. Romeo und Julia ist dabei die Elder Scrolls Lore, während West Side Story die C0DA bilden. Es ist quasi die gleiche Story, aber in einem anderen Szenario. C0DAs behandeln die Geschichte des Elder Scrolls Universums, verpacken diese aber in ein neues Szenario. Zum Beispiel einem Szenario, wo die Khajiit die vorherrschende Rasse sind. Oder mit Science-Fiction Elementen. Es ist die ultimative, freie FanFiction, welche eine eigene Lore besitzen kann, ohne der Hauptlore zu widersprechen, da am Ende des Comics von Michael Kirkbride die Zeit aufgehoben wird: Alles passiert gleichzeitig und niemals. Wer ist MK/Michael Kirkbride? Michael Kirkbride ist bzw. war einer der Autoren hinter der The Elder Scrolls Reihe. Bis 2003 arbeitete er fest angestellt bei Bethesda Softworks und war unter anderem für einen Großteil der Lore in und verantwortlich, welche er verfasste, genau wie die 36 Lehren des Vivec. Nach der Fertigstellung verließ er Bethesda Softworks. Warum sollte man ihm eine Beachtung in der Lore geben? Kurz nach seinem Weggang von Bethesda arbeitete Kirkbride noch als freischaffender Autor für die Elder Scrolls Reihe. Viele sehen seine spätere Arbeit nicht mehr als Lore an, da er eben nicht mehr fest bei Bethesda angestellt ist. Jedoch ist eine freie Arbeit als Autor im Videospiel-Business völlig normal. Zusätzlich wurden viele seiner Arbeiten weit nach seiner Anstellung bei Bethesda in die Spiele aufgenommen. Hier einige Beispiele für seine Arbeit an The Elder Scrolls, nach Morrowind: * Die Rede von Mankar Camoran in * Die Kommentare zum Mysterium Xarxes' in The Elder Scrolls IV * Der Plot zum Addon * Heimskrs Rede vor der Talos-Statue in Weißlauf * Das Weißgoldkonkordat * Die Remanada * und vieles mehr Seine meiste Arbeit wurde, nach seiner Festanstellung bei Bethesda Softworks in die Spiele implementiert. Er hat also auch als freier Autor großen Einfluss auf die Serie und sollte daher niemals ignoriert werden. Wie gut repräsentieren die Spiele die Lore? Die Spiele und die Lore sind zwar eng miteinander verbunden, doch sind die Spiele an Restriktionen, wie die der Technologie gebunden. So sollte es zum Beispiel klar sein, dass die Kaiserstadt, wie sie in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion dargestellt wird, nicht nur 80 Bewohner in der Lore hat. Auch die Größenverhältnisse der Länder sind nicht Lorekonform, da zum Beispiel Himmelsrand in nur 41km² groß dargestellt wird, die wirklichen Ausmaße aber um die 814.000 km² oder weit mehr liegen. Was ist CHIM? CHIM, "kim" ausgesprochen, ist ein Status der Erleuchtung innerhalb des Elder Scrolls Universums. Das Universum, auch Aurbis genannt ist ein Traum, geträumt von Anu. Wer in diesem Universum erkennt, dass er nur ein Traum ist, wird entweder nullsummiert, also gelöscht, oder erreicht CHIM. Mit CHIM, Ehlnofex für Königliche Pracht, kann der Erleuchtete die Grenzen und Gesetze des Aurbis verlassen und den Traum beeinflussen. Derzeit haben nur zwei Individuen, beide mit Hilfe Molag Bals, CHIM erlangt. Quelle * Vivec: Er veränderte die Landschaft der Insel Vvardenfell und machte sie für die Dunmer bewohnbar. Quelle * Talos/Hjalti Früh-Bart: Er veränderte Cyrodiil von einem Dschungel zum milderen Wald wie wir es aus den Spielen kennen. Quelle Wie viel wissen normale Bürger in der Elder Scrolls Welt über metaphyische Themen? Das hängt immer vom Charakter ab. Ein Bauer weiß zum Beispiel kaum etwas über Talos' Aufstieg zum Gott, oder dass er mal drei Personen war, bevor er Talos wurde. Dennoch gibt es in den Spielen immer wieder Charaktere, die sich auch mit Metaphysischen Themen abgeben: * Paarthurnax spricht über das Konzept von Kalpas * Baladas Demnevanni spricht über Erdknochen * Vivec Spricht über seine Gottwerdung Welche In-Game Ereignisse sind wirklich passiert? Das lässt sich nicht so einfach festlegen. In Wiki-Standards sagt man in aller Regel, dass alle Ereignisse der Spiele, also Fraktionen, Questslines, Quests und dergleichen passiert sind, aber nicht von nur einer Person ausgingen. In aller Regel sagt man, dass die Hauptstory eines Spiels und der Addons/DLCs vom Spieler gemeistert wurden. Also vom Nerevarine, oder vom Letzten Drachenblut. Die einzelnen Questlines werden vom jeweiligen Anführer der Gilden gemeistert und normale Quests von "Einem Abenteurer". Welche Nebenquests der Protagonist erledigt hat, kann jedoch jeder für sich selbst entscheiden. Quellen thumb|center|400px Es gibt viele Wege und Orte, vor allem im Internet, um sich mit der Lore der Elder Scrolls Spiele auseinander zu setzen. Ich möchte euch nun, zum Abschluss dieses Guides einige Quellen zur Hand geben, wo ihr Fragen stellen und Antworten finden könnt. Dabei werde ich auch bekannte Seiten aufzählen und diese auch bewerten. Deutsch * Elder Scrolls Wikia: Hier hat sich die Elite der deutschen Elder Scrolls Lore-Community eingefunden und arbeitet seit Jahren an einem Nachschlagewerk rund um das Elder Scrolls Franchise. Angefangen als Gameplay-Wiki bietet es nicht nur Lore-Inhalte sondern auch Infos zu Quests und allem drum und dran. Zusätzlich gibt es eine Wikia-Interne Lore-Gilde, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, die Loreinhalte des Wikias zu überarbeiten. Klare Empfehlung! * Tamriel-Almanach: Tamriel-Almanach: Das erste deutsche Elder Scrolls Lore-Wiki. Seit einigen Jahren auch mit Gameplay-Artikeln. Leider mangelt es vielen ihrer Lore-Artikel an Out-of-Game-Informationen und Ausführlichkeit, wodurch es sich als Lore-Nachschlagewerk eher für Ingame-Lore eignet. Keine Empfehlung, wenn es das Elder Scrolls Wikia noch gibt! * Darion Elder Scrolls Lore: Ein deutscher Youtuber der sich auf das Elder Scrolls Franchise fokussiert. Er bringt regelmäßige News, Texts und Gameplays und seit kurzem auch eine Lore-Serie, wo er in professioneller Qualität die Grundzüge der Elder Scrolls Lore aufzeichnet. Ein perfekter Einstieg für Anfänger. Klare Empfehlung! * Elder Scrolls Portal: Ein Forum von den Machern des Tamriel-Almanachs. Sogar mit extra Bereich für Lore-Diskussionen. Leider nicht sonderlich aktiv und die meisten Inhalte basieren auf dem Tamriel-Almanach. Keine Empfehlung, wenn es das Elder Scrolls Wikia noch gibt! Fremdsprachig * Bethesda Forum (Englisch): Das offizielle Forum für die Elder Scrolls Lore, bereitgestellt vom Entwickler selbst. Viele Roleplays und ein guter Einstieg für Lore-Diskussionen. Klare Empfehlung! * Reddit.com/r/TESLore (Englisch): Ein Forum von Reddit, wo sich quasi die internationale Elite der Elder Scrolls Lore treffen und auch den Anfängern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Große Namen wie Mojonation, Rottendeadite und Lady Nerevar aber auch Entwickler wie Lawrence Schick und Michael Kirkbride lassen sich hier regelmäßig finden. Hier finden auch C0DAs und Apokryphas ihren Platz. Die bislang beste Lore-Community im Netz. Klare Empfehlung! * Imperial-Library (Englisch): Die größte und umfangreichste Elder Scrolls Text-Quelle überhaupt. Hier lassen sich alle Ingame-Bücher finden, genau so wie Entwickler-Texte, Forenposts, Interviews, Roleplays, Artworks und alles was man sich vorstellen kann. Ein Muss für alle Recherchearbeiten rund um Elder Scrolls. Klare Empfehlung! * Unofficial Elder Scrolls Pages (Englisch) Eine sehr umfangreiche Elder Scrolls Wikia, auch für Gameplay-Informationen. Die bessere alternative zum englischen Elder Scrolls Wikia, da hier die Qualitätsansprüche sehr hoch sind. Klare Empfehlung! * Elder Scrolls Wikia (Englisch): Die englischsprache Wikia. Für Gameplay-Infos durchaus zu empfehlen und auch sehr Umfangreich. Bei Lore-Fragen jedoch, aufgrund oftmals schlechter Referenzierung, keine sonderlich zuverlässige Quelle, vor allem wenn die beiden vorherigen Quellen verfügbar sind. Empfehlenswert für Gameplay-Infos! * La Grande Bibliotheque de Tamriel (Französisch): Eine sehr umfangreiche Quellen-Wiki zu Elder Scrolls. Viele Posts der Imperial-Library waren zuerst hier archiviert worden. Durchaus zu Empfehlen, aber nur wenn die Imperial-Libraray nicht hilft. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag